You're my soulmate, my summer and my faith
by Holy-Sins
Summary: [Hott Baguettes][Simple Plan] Teaser e etc na ficha. Enjoy!
1. Ficha

**Título:** You're my soulmate, my summer and my faith  
**Autoras:** Gabriella, Isabella e Renata

**Shipper:** Pierre/David  
**POV:** 1ª pessoa, alternando David e Pierre  
**Fandom:** Simple Plan

**Censura:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Slash  
**Terminada:** Sim  
**Capítulos:** 15 + prólogo + epílogo  
**Beta - reader:** Nós mesmas  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não nos pertencem infelizmente. Agente só brinca com eles um pouquinho, mas pode deixar que depois que agente acaba agente guarda eles direitinho. E não ganhamos dinheiro nenhum com isso.  
**Teaser:** "No meu aniversário de 18 anos eu ganhei o pior presente que eu poderia ter ganhado: fui convocado para o exército ... No fatídico dia fui até meu quarto, abri o closet e fui pegando todas as roupas que eu julgava necessárias, ou seja, praticamente tudo!".

**OBS:** fic originalmente postada na comunidade Fics de Bandas do orkut.

Espero que gostem


	2. Prólogo

No meu aniversário de 18 anos eu ganhei o pior presente que eu poderia ter ganhado: fui convocado para o exército. Meu pai só faltou dar uma festa, minha mãe ficou apreensiva – mais por medo de me perder – e minha irmã ficou feliz por ter o banheiro só para ela. E eu, bem, eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser arrumar as malas.

No fatídico dia fui até meu quarto, abri o closet e fui pegando todas as roupas que eu julgava necessárias, ou seja, praticamente tudo!

No banheiro peguei minha chapinha, minha escova de dente roxa, meu shampoo especial, meu sabonete lux luxo – eu só usava dessa marca, deixa minha pele tão macia - e meu lápis de olho. Na minha cama peguei minha zebrinha de pelúcia inseparável. Olhei o relógio na minha mesinha de cabeceira e vi que já era hora de ir.

Desci com a minha mala, meu pai já me esperava para me levar até o ônibus. Ao seu lado estavam minha mãe e minha irmã. Abracei-as fortemente, e sequei as lágrimas que minha mãe deixava cair. Eu a veria em breve, espero.

Meia hora depois eu estava sentado no ônibus, vendo os outros caras entrarem. Até aquela hora nenhum havia me chamado muito a atenção, alguns eu tinha ido com a cara, outros não. O que estava ao meu lado se chamava Sebastien, era um cara legal. Olhei pra porta mais uma vez e vi o cara mais bonito que eu já tinha visto na vida entrando. Ele era mais alto do que eu, mas não muito, tinha um cabelo preto e liso...perfeito, bochechas rosadas, um corpo que...- suspirei - , era o homem dos meus sonhos. Não deu muito tempo pra eu ficar observando-o, pois um homem mais velho entrou no ônibus, e começou a fazer a chamada. "David Desrosiers" ele chamou, e eu respondi. Eu estava indo pro lugar, onde ao mesmo tempo era meu inferno e meu paraíso.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Passei cerca de 3 horas no ônibus, nem demorou tanto pra passar, fiquei conversando um pouco com Seb era assim que ele gostava que o chamasse, e enquanto ele dormia um pouco eu admirava a beleza daquele garoto do qual eu nem sabia o nome. Tentei fazer de tudo para que ele olhasse pra mim, mas nada adiantava.

Quando descemos do ônibus avistei um lugar escuro e tenebroso, tive vontade de sair correndo, mas não, num tinha mais nada o que fazer, eu já estava lá. Fui acompanhando os outros garotos ate o lugar da onde eu não tinha a mínima idéia da onde fosse. Chegando lá percebi que era um grande pátio onde todos iriam ficar enfileirados esperando o superior para nos dar as ordens e nos separar em 2 quartos distintos.

Eu quase não conseguia ficar parado de tanto que torcia para aquele lindo garoto ficar no mesmo quarto que eu. O superior começou a falar diversos nomes, assim que ouvi o meu me direcionei até o quarto, sentei na cama na qual era a que mais me chamara a atenção e a única coisa que me restava a fazer era sentar e torcer, e foi o que eu fiz. Fechei os olhos enquanto aguardava, quando abri os olhos me deparei com quem? Adivinha...sim ele mesmo o DEUS sentado na cama ao meu lado, quando percebi estava suspirando pro ele, olhei rapidamente para ver se ele havia percebido, mas por sorte não.

Olhei nos olhos dele e disse:

- Qual seu n...

Fui interrompido por alguém que entrou com tudo no quarto, ele era careca e parecia legal, apesar de ter me atrapalhado. Ele pedia para nos dirigirmos até o pátio porque o superior estava nos chamando, todos nós fomos e fizemos uma fila sem ordem alfabética. O gostosão ficou atrás de mim, n/a: uiiiiiii...suahsuasha o superior deu o aviso que tinha-nos convocado para rasparmos os cabelos.

Foi chegando a minha vez e eu fui ficando cada vez mais apreensivo, não queria cortar os meus lindos cabelos que eu cuidava com tanto carinho, até que eu ouvi um "próximo" e comecei a tremer, parecia que eu ia pra forca, mas pra mim era praticamente a mesma coisa, ia matar minha franja que demorou tanto pra ficar tão linda como está hoje...Até que senti alguém atrás de mim, e não foi ruim, quando olhei pra trás percebi que era ELE, ele me olhou assustado e disse:

- Desculpa eu estava olhando pra trás e não vi que você ainda estava ai, pensei que já fosse a minha vez

- Magina – respondi timidamente, porque na realidade eu teria dito com toda certeza que ele poderia repetir quando ele quisesse. n/a: Diva safadona

Depois do acontecido tinha até esquecido do meu cabelo, até que ouvi um grito:

- PRÓXIMO!!!

Entrei correndo e com as pernas bambas. Comecei a tentar convencer o estraga prazeres a não cortar meu cabelo. Ele insistia, falava que era regra e que regras são regras, mas não desisti e dei um grito:

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOO

Acho que gritei tão alto que alguém entrou na salinha.


	4. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2: 

Ei, esperem um pouco...

Olhei para a porta e vi o Deus Grego parado. Se eu não estivesse tão ocupado me preocupando com o destino do meu cabelo perfeito, eu sorriria e perguntaria seu nome. O cara que estava com a máquina de cortar o cabelo olhou surpreso enquanto eu me perdia no rosto absurdamente lindo do(???). Quando eu percebi, ele estava me defendendo, ou melhor, defendendo meu cabelo.

Ele não precisa cortar todo o cabelo. Talvez só deixa-lo mais curto. – ele disse e meus olhos brilharam, mais por ele estar me defendendo do que pela opção de salvar pelo menos um pouco do meu cabelo.

Olhe aqui Bouvier, não é porque seu pai influencia aqui nessa academia que você tem o direito de mudar as regras. – O nosso superior disse olhando-o "Bouvier, pelo menos o sobrenome dele eu já sei".Dei um sorrisinho e continuei a prestar atenção na discussão.

Um dia meu pai me disse que ele não teve que raspar a cabeça, apenas deixou o cabelo curto. Por que hoje você não pode fazer isso?

Olha... – o "carrasco", era como eu havia apelidado ele, olhou cansado para o meu salvador, meu não, do meu cabelo.- Essas são ordens do meu superior, mas como é você que está pedindo e eu sei que sua palavra vale muito mais que a minha, apesar de ainda ser somente um soldado, eu vou ceder. Mas vai ter que cortar curto.

AHHHHHHH! – Eu gritei de felicidade e abracei o "Bouvier" o qual eu ainda não sabia o primeiro nome. Ele sorriu timidamente e disse:

Não precisa agradecer, mas posso te dar uma idéia?

Claro. – eu disse todo empolgado.

Porque você não faz um moicano?

Nossa, ótima idéia, amei!. – claro que eu gostei, mas não muito pois teria que cortar minha franjinha linda, mas como a idéia foi dele e ele se colocou em risco por mim, eu vou cortar.

O homem pegou a máquina e começou a cortar o meu cabelo sobre a supervisão do tal "Bouvier". Ele falava o jeito e onde ele deveria cortar, minuciosamente, até que o carrasco se estressou e gritou:

Chega, não agüento mais cortar do jeito que você quer, sabe de uma coisa, corta você e eu fico olhando.

Eu estava quase chorando quando ouvi isso e foi o que impediu as minhas lágrimas de escorrerem.

Bouvier sem nem pensar pegou a máquina e começou a cortar o meu cabelo de um jeito que cada vez ficava mais bonito e eu não me arrependia de ter ido pro exército.n/a: ainda meu caro, ainda!


	5. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Me direcionei ao dormitório assim que o "Bouvier" havia terminado de cortar meu cabelo. Chegando lá todos já de cabeça raspada me olharam com aquele cabelo e ficaram me encarando, até que um deles veio falar comigo:

- Oi, sou Chuck Comeau!

- Olá!!! Sou David Desrosiers, prazer.

- Posso ter fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro com todo prazer n/a: Prazer...UI

- Porque você não raspou seu cabelo?

- É que eu na queria cortar ai o Bouvier, não sei o primeiro nome dele porque não perguntei, falou com o carinha, e como ele tem influencia aqui dentro o cara deixou! – dei um sorrisinho.

-Está explicado, bom estou vendo que você já escolheu sua cama.

-Sim. – eu disse pegando minha mala que magicamente tinha aparecido no quarto enquanto eu estava fora e colocando em cima da cama.

Fiquei conversando com os caras que eu dividiria o dormitório. Éramos eu, o Jeff (o careca que tinha chamado agente pra cortar o cabelo), o Chuck, o Seb, o Patrick (ou Pat, como ele falou que gostava de ser chamado) e o "Bouvier" mas esse último ainda não havia chego. O povo era legal, eu sentia que ali nascia uma amizade bem forte, pois todos já estavam conversando como velhos amigos, e nós mal nos conhecíamos. Algum tempo depois "Bouvier" entrou no quarto, cabeça raspada mas mesmo assim não tinha perdido seu charme. Olhei pra ele e sorri, ele sorriu de volta e falou com os outros caras. Ele se apresentou como Pierre, eu nem preciso dizer que eu pulei de felicidade - por dentro lógico -. As camas eram dispostas em três de um lado do quarto, três do outro. Pierre tinha escolhido a cama ao meu lado, pra minha extrema felicidade.

Resolvi abrir minha mala, pegar uma roupa qualquer e tomar um banho. A abri, e logo ouvi a perfeita voz do Pierre atrás de mim:

- Pra que tanta roupa David? Aqui você não vai usar nem metade disso, só farda, farda e farda.

- Pierre, querido, veja bem. Eu PRECISO dessas roupas. É tipo uma necessidade entende? – perguntei olhando-o calmamente.

Ele fez uma cara de que não entendeu nada, mas tudo bem, um dia ele vai me compreender e espero que muito, pensei comigo mesmo, mal o conheço e já estou todo caidinho, como eu sou um bosta eu só me decepcionei com quem me relacionei e agora estou aqui me apaixonando loucamente!


	6. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

Acordei num pulo na manhã seguinte com um barulho infernal de algum tipo de autofalante. Olhei no relógio que marcava 4:30 da manhã. Esse povo é louco ou o que? Mas tudo bem. Levantei coçando os olhos e bocejando. Olhei para a cama de Pierre que estava vazia, olhei pros outros caras e todos já estavam se espreguiçando também, colocando suas fardas, que estavam ao lado da cama em uma cadeira. Olhei para a minha e logo comecei a vesti-la. Pierre saiu do banheiro já completamente vestido com aquela farda que caia maravilhosamente bem no corpo delicioso dele. Sério, ele ficava um tesão vestido naquilo. Ta, se controla David. Fui para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e arrumar meu cabelo em um moicano bem bonitinho. Fiquei pelo menos uns 20 minutos lá dentro. Os caras já me xingavam por ficar lá por tanto tempo, mas eles não entendiam o real significado que meu cabelo representava pra mim. Depois de algum tempo, não ouvi mais nenhuma reclamação, sai do banheiro e não vi ninguém.

- Ai caralho. A reunião de abertura! – arregalei os olhos quando lembrei desse pequeno detalhe. E eu já estava uns 10 minutos atrasado.

Sai correndo como nunca havia corrido antes. Cheguei no pátio e todos os cadetes da academia estavam postos em fileiras, um atrás do outro. Procurei pela turma do meu quarto, e logo os achei. Fui andando calmamente, me "camuflando" entre os outros cadetes pra nenhum superior ver que eu havia chegado atrasado. Por incrível que pareça eu consegui. Cheguei ate a fileira e Seb me olhou com uma cara de "Que porra você tem na cabeça?", eu apenas dei um sorrisinho e dei de ombros. Olhei para Pierre e ele olhava pra frente, sem mexer nenhum músculo.

Tinha um velho lá na frente, com um uniforme verde e com o peito cheio de medalhas. Ele falava, falava e falava mais um pouco, e não cansava. E agente que tinha que agüentar um velho falando um monte de coisa, enquanto podia estar dormindo tranqüilamente. O pior não era só escutar ele falando, era escutar ele falando e ficar de pé todo o tempo. Isso cansava, estava quase sentando no chão. Comecei a bater o pé no chão para passar o tempo, mas Seb logo me cutucou e eu tive que parar.

Finalmente aquele sabugo velho acabou de falar.

Agora agente estava indo pra não sei que lugar, pra fazer não sei o que. Prestei muita atenção no sermão diurno não? É eu sei, mas depois eu pergunto pro Seb ou pro Chuck o que o velho falou. Ou até mesmo pro Pierre, ai eu teria uma desculpa pra ficar olhando pra ele de farda. Sério gente, eu só estou insistindo nisso porque realmente ele ficou MUITO gostoso. Agente ia andando em fila, não podíamos conversar entre si e eu não conseguia ver o Pierre lá na frente. Se eu conseguisse, eu iria só ver a bunda dele, mas quem disse que eu me importo? n/a: isso Renata, vai ver foto do Dan Radicliffe quase pelado vai. (Y)

Chegamos num campo aberto e cheio de todo tipo de obstáculos em seqüência. Eu decididamente não estava gostando daquilo. Um por um os cadetes iam começando a passar pelos obstáculos. E eu cada vez arregalava mais os olhos. Chegou a minha vez e eu fui OBRIGADO – que isso fique bem claro – a sair correndo. Primeiros foram fáceis, mas quando foi pra atravessar um muro só com uma cordinha, aaaaaah ai o negócio pegou. Passar pro outro lado de um poço de lama por uma corda pode parecer fácil e divertido. Acreditem em mim, não é. Pelo menos não quando você escorrega e cai no poço de lama estragando o seu cabelo que levou um bom tempo para ficar pronto.

- Vamos Desrosiers. Agente não tem o dia inteiro pra você ficar com as suas frescurinhas não. – Ah não, esse maldito carrasco de novo não.

Olhei bem pra cara dele e bufei. Ótimo. Esse povo realmente bebe água da privada. Acorda 4:30 da manhã pra sair correndo e passar por esses negócios assassinos de moicanos alheios não é coisa de gente sã.

Esse lugar não é pra mim. Definitivamente.

Fui andando por aquele pátio que pelo amor viu? Aquilo era enorme, mas tudo bem não tinha o que fazer mesmo, eu teria que andar tudo aquilo pra chegar no dormitório, mas pelo menos veria o Pie. Nossa eu conheço ele a um dia e já coloquei apelido... ai ai ai Desrosiers você está ficando muito saidinho viu.

Cheguei no dormitório depois de longos e eternos minutos e vi que todos os caras já estavam lá prontos pra dormir. Eu me impressionei, pois eram 8:30 da noite, mas também né acordar as 4:30 não é fácil.

- Onde você estava? – Seb disse preocupado.

- Tava lá com o carrasco, ele me deixou de detenção, mas só vou pra lá semana que vem.

- Detenção? – todos disseram em coro

- É sim, eu desrespeitei o superior ai deu nisso – eu disse calmamente.

- O que você tem na cabeça Dave? – disse Pierre com uma cara de mau que eu me derreti. Foi impressão minha ou ele me chamou de Dave? Eu só posso estar sonhando, mas eu não estou, afinal eu estou no exercito, ecath.

- Eu tenho um cérebro! – às vezes eu sou tão mongo.

- Gente, chega de papo e vamos dormir, afinal amanhã temos que acordar cedo – disse Jeff todo responsável.

- È melhor mesmo – disse Chuck.

E todos nós fomos para mais uma – não tão longa – noite de sono.


	7. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: **

Fomos dormir, deitei na minha cama, apesar de estar cansadíssimo não conseguia dormir, só pensava em Pierre, ele com farda, de qualquer jeito, ele era perfeito.

Quando percebi já era tarde da noite, mas não olhei no relógio, apenas pela janela e já estava bem escuro. Senti alguém deitar atrás de mim e se aconchegar, me virei rapidamente e era o Pie, pensei que estava sonhando, mas não poderia ser, pois eu não havia dormido.

- Já conseguiu dormir, my cute? – ele disse com uma voz de bebe

- Eu? Magina. Estava aqui pensando!

- Em que? – ele fez um biquinho.

- Em você! – disse timidamente

- Jura? – ele disse todo empolgado

- Uhun!!! – disse sentindo minhas bochechas corando.

Ele foi tão fofo, logo após eu corar ele me deu um beijo bem forte na bochecha pressionando meu rosto contra o dele. Aquilo foi tão lindo, eu me senti nas nuvens, sendo amado pela pessoa mais xuxu da face da Terra.

O Pie foi chegando mais perto de mim, então não pensei 2 vezes, aproximei meus lábios do dele, e pra minha surpresa ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, nossos lábios se encontraram e um selinho aconteceu, aos poucos nossas línguas foram avançando até se tocarem, movimentos leves foram me levando aos céus, quando percebemos já estávamos ali a um bom tempo, então ele me deu um outro selinho e disse:

- Boa noite Dave!

- Boa noite Pie – eu falei com um sorriso máster.

E nós dormimos ali, de conchinha mesmo, a coisa mais fofa. Quando abri os olhos o Pie não estava mais lá, então pensei foi tudo um sonho, como eu sou bobo, então resolvi ir escovar meus dentes, pois havia acordado antes dos outros.

Cheguei ao banheiro e ninguém estava lá, claro, todos estavam dormindo, então comecei a escovar os dentes, até que senti uma respiração forte na minha nuca. Era o Pie me dando um beijinho na nuca, ele é o meu DEUS e nunca ninguém vai tirar isso de mim.

- Bom dia flor do dia, dormiu bem?

- Claro né amor, você...dormiu...comigo! – falei entre selinhos.

Nós resolvemos parar antes que alguém nos pegasse ali, mas essa não era minha vontade e nem a dele, pelo menos era que parecia. Uma sirene horrível tocou, então nos voltamos ao lado de nossas camas para nos trocarmos e irmos para aquele bendito pátio de novo.

Hoje foi diferente, me arrumei rapidinho, porque já estava de detenção então não queria piorar a situação, ainda mais agora que eu estou com o Pie.

Chegando ao pátio aquele velho começou a falar de novo, mas eu não estava prestando atenção nele e sim no Pie que estava na minha frente, nossa, parecia que meus olhos estavam grudados a bunda gostosa dele, e aquilo já estava me deixando um pouco exitado.

Tivemos aqueles mesmos exercícios e eu de novo me ferrei no da parede com uma cordinha que possuía uma bendita lama embaixo, mas fiz um esforço maior pra mostrar pro Pie que eu não sou um gayzinho metido e frescurento n/a: fresco a Diva? Maginaaa.

E eu mostrei, fiz tudo - quase - certo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estava dando o melhor de mim em alguma coisa, e tudo graças ao Pie. Ter ele perto de mim ontem a noite e hoje de manhã ao acordar me deu uma energia diferente, e isso é bom pra caramba. Ai David, seu idiota apaixonado, parece uma adolescente falando do primeiro namorado. Mas, e daí? Eu estou apaixonado mesmo, e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. E tenho dito.


	8. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

Já era hora do almoço, naquela mesa imensa com aquela comida nojenta, o Pie sentou ao meu lado, e começou a falar comigo.

- Dave, vamos nos encontrar daqui a pouco?

- Vamos sim! Mas aonde?

- Atrás dos dormitórios tem um banheiro que quase ninguém sabe que existe ai a gente vai lá. – ele disse bem baixinho perto do meu ouvido.

- Ótimo – eu gritei bem alto e todos me olharam, mas acho que nem ligaram, pois esse meu comportamento já estava mais comum.

Algum tempo se passou e eu fui até o tal banheiro, quando estava entrando, logo senti um braço me puxando para dentro dele, era o Pie, ele me beijava ferozmente e isso me deixava meio tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo com muita vontade...ahhhh vocês sabem do que n/a: uasahusasuasuhsauhasuh. E depois de muitos beijos, desci minha boca até o pescoço de Pierre, então comecei a dar leves chupões e aos poucos eu ia aumentando a intensidade, até que percebi que ele foi descendo a mão até suas calças. Parei de dar os chupões e o olhei com uma cara de 'o que você quer baby?', então ele disse:

- Me chupa!

Olhei bem em seus olhos que brilhavam de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto antes. Sorri e dei um forte chupão em seu pescoço antes de ajoelhar a sua frente. Desabotoei a calça e abaixei o zíper devagar, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro de ansiedade. Totalmente aberta, eu abaixei ela até seus joelhos, deixando-o apenas com o samba canção. Passei minhas mãos pelas coxas dele indo em direção ao meu objeto de desejon/a: hááá, falei bonito. Acariciei seu membro por cima da samba canção e ele soltou uma pequena exclamação de contentamento. Logo não me contive mais, abaixei a samba canção até as calças e tomei-o em minha mão, masturbando-o. Comecei lambendo toda a extensão do pênis de Pierre para depois colocá-lo inteiro na boca e chupar direito. Sugava, lambia, massageava seu membro e ele gemia alto sempre pedindo mais. E eu lógico que atendia. Ia cada vez mais rápido com meus movimentos e sucções, e senti o liquido pré-gozo.

- Dave... Eu estou vindo. – Ele disse num sussurro.n/a: gente como eu amo esse I'm coming... xPP

Acelerei mais meus movimentos e logo minha boca foi invadida pelo gosto de Pierre. Engoli boa parte, mas o que sobrou eu compartilhei com Pie num beijo quente e envolvente n/a: rimooooo xDDD.

Paramos o beijo e eu olhei para ele sorrindo, estava uma graça ele todo vermelhinho. Ele me trouxe um pouco mais para perto, apertando meu corpo contra o dele e logo eu já o sentia se animando de novo. Quando eu ia comentar sobre o assunto algo nos chamou a atenção. Ouvimos um barulho vindo da porta e nos desesperamos, Pierre puxou sua samba canção rapidamente, ainda com um volume nela. Olhamos um para o outro exatamente no instante em que Seb apareceu.

- O que é isso? – ele disse assustado olhando para a samba canção do Pie.

- É... que.. – Tentei falar, mas gaguejei.

- Não precisa explicar, eu já entendi tudo.

Nós ficamos espantados, não sabíamos o que fazer, mas pelo menos Seb não era homofóbico e não pediu explicações. O que nos deixa mais tranqüilos, pois ele é tão importante, não gostaria de perder a amizade dele.

- Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Vocês se olhavam de uma maneira muito forte, praticamente se comiam com os olhos. – eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhado, não sabia que dava tanto na cara assim. – Só tomem mais cuidado a partir de agora, sorte de vocês que foi eu que entrei aqui e não o general Tuller. O David já está de detenção, não vai ser muito bom se vocês forem pegos.

Ele sorriu, já se virando para ir embora. Foi em direção a porta, mas parou de repente e se virou para nós de novo.

- Pierre, bonita samba canção! – ele disse, rindo e indo embora.

Pierre ficou ainda mais vermelho - como se fosse possível – e se abaixou para pegar a calça, abotoou o botão e puxou o zíper. Eu ri alto, me divertindo com a cena, Pierre olhou para mim com cara de interrogação.

- Sua cara de assustado é a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi na vida. Não, minto, a coisa mais adorável deve ser sua cara de satisfação depois de uma noite de sexo comigo. – eu disse me aproximando dele e enlaçando seu pescoço. Ele envolveu minha cintura com as mãos e sorriu, me beijando.

- Agente tem que ir, Dave. O horário de almoço já deve estar acabando. – ele disse isso e imediatamente aquela sirene tocou. Me fazendo emburrar e me afastar de Pierre.

- Vamos então, antes que eu mude de idéia e abaixe suas calças de novo agora mesmo.

Saímos do banheiro separadamente, para não dar muito na cara e fomos de volta a nossas atividades diárias. Mas hoje, eu e Pierre estávamos muito mais felizes.n/a: pq será neh diva??


	9. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

Eu fiquei observando todos os atos de Pierre, e no fim da tarde, quando todos voltaram para os dormitórios, era hora do banho e todos foram para o chuveiro n/a: surubaaaa, eram aqueles banheiros onde tem vários chuveiros, mas sem divisão, não pensei duas vezes e fui até o Pie para esfregar suas costas. Eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de: eu não vou resistir, vendo você todo nu.

Ele voltou o olhar pra mim e me disse:

- O que os outros vão pensar de nós? – disse bem baixinho em meu ouvido, o que me fez arrepiar.

- Eu não me importo com isso – me virei rapidamente e o beijei ferozmente.

De repente ouvi alguém falar:

- Eles não são fofos juntos? nhooooooo.

- Para com isso vocês dois que coisa mais nojenta, e você também Seb, onde esse mundo vai parar – reconheci a voz de Pat.

- Para de ser homofóbico, cada um tem sua opção e a gente tem que respeitar, cada um é cada um, você não pode interferir! – Parei de beijar Pierre e olhei quem havia dito isso, era Chuck, ai como ele é fofo, ele nos apóia.

- Mas aqui não é lugar para ficar se relacionando – Pat me irritava cada vez que abria sua boca.

- Tudo bem que aqui não é lugar, mas não é você que vai impedir que eles se amem – disse Jeff com uma voz de autoridade.

Pierre olhou pra mim com uma cara estranha e disse:

- Isso é ciúmes, você nunca deve ter sido amado de uma forma tão intensa, é por isso que você fala essas coisas.

- Eu não acredito que você seja homofóbico! Concordo com o Pie – eu disse. Às vezes me impressiono com a rapidez que ele percebe as coisas, ele só podia ser o meu amor.

Pat terminou seu banho rapidamente e em silêncio, nós não dissemos nada. Ele terminou seu banho e saiu bufando, nós nem ligamos e continuamos lá, às vezes eu e Pierre nos beijávamos e ninguém falava nada, só ouvíamos a água do chuveiro batendo no chão. Até que em uns dos beijos nos empolgamos, começamos a nos alisar, e então ouvi alguém falar:

- Vamos parar de melação ai? Eu apoio, mas num quero ver nada não. Hahahahaha – Nós nos separamos e vimos que era Jeff que havia dito aquilo.

- Ahhh.. Jeff! Você acabou com o clima dos dois, estava tão lindo o casal ali se amassando.

- Hsuahsuahsuahsauhsua - Todos riram com o comentário de Seb.

Após alguns minutos todos voltamos para o quarto, e lá estava Pat, deitado em sua cama e com o cobertor cobrindo o rosto. Todos apontaram para ele e foram nas pontas dos pés até a cama do mesmo, fomos chegando devagarzinho e puxamos o cobertor rapidamente e rimos da cara dele. Até que eu disse:

- Descobrimos o seu segredinho, né? Você sofre de amor.

- Cala a boca David, não dirija a sua palavra a mim. – Pat disse estressadinho.

- Não liga não amor, tem gente que não tem sentimento. – Pierre disse carinhosamente.

Olhei para ele, que sorria pra mim. Pat realmente não queria conversa, pois havia virado para o outro lado e cobriu a cabeça novamente. Saímos de perto da sua cama, conversando amenidades, enquanto nos preparávamos para dormir. Deitei em minha cama, observando os outros caras ajeitarem suas camas. Observava inclusive Pierre, que ao terminar veio até minha cama, e me deu um selinho.

- Boa noite, Dave. Durma bem anjo.

- Honey, eu sempre durmo bem quando sonho com você! – eu disse puxando-o para um beijo mais profundo.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e foi para sua cama. Dei boa noite para todos e fechei os olhos, relaxando e descobri o quão meu corpo estava cansado naquele dia.


	10. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

uma semana depois

- Porra Dave, você tinha que desrespeitar o superior? – ele me disse fazendo bico.

- Ahhhhh Pie, foi mais forte que eu. Não deu para me conter. Aquele louco mal-comido vem falar merda pra mim, e eu não consigo ficar quieto.

Ele riu me abraçando. Ele era tão aconchegante, que eu poderia ficar abraçado com ele pro resto dos meus dias.

- Tenho que ir agora honey. – eu falei me afastando dele e lhe dando um selinho. – Mais tarde agente se fala.

Sai do quarto e fui em direção a sala do general Tuller para ele me dizer qual vai ser minha detenção. Cheguei lá e bati na porta, ouvi a voz dele me chamando para entrar. Entrei em passos miúdos, como se estivesse indo para o tronco.n/a: agente sabe que você gostaria disso neh diva?!?!!??!? Olhei para o general e fiz continência.

- Descansar. Desrosiers, não vamos ficar enrolando muito. Sua detenção é ficar uma noite em um quarto sozinho, sem comunicação com ninguém da academia, e refletindo sobre o que você fez. Entendido?

- Sim senhor. – eu falei obediente.

- Pode se retirar agora. Siga o Brendon, ele te levará até lá.

- As ordens senhor – respondi começando a ficar preocupado.

Andamos um bom pedaço daquela academia, a detenção ficava do outro lado, ainda por cima totalmente isolada e cheia de mato em volta, como eu odeio mato, pode ter algum bicho nojento lá...como eu odeio insetos. Cheguei lá e o tal de Brendon foi muito ignorante, me jogou dentro de uma casinha que mais parecia uma prisão sem falar nada além de um:

- Se vira e passar bem!!! – não respondi nada, apenas sentei em algo que me parecia ser uma cama e fiquei por lá. n/a: eu sei muito bem no que vc queria sentar...hsahuashusa.

Passei aproximadamente umas 3 horas lá pelas minhas contas, porque nem olhar no relógio havia condições, aquele lugar era uma penumbra, eu não estava agüentando mais não ter nada o que fazer e nem ter como enxergar, mas apesar disso eu havia em quem pensar, meu querido Pie. Tirei a minha farda, ficando somente com a camiseta branca que usava por baixo.

Estava lá, sozinho e com medo daquele escuro horrível quando ouço a porta fazendo o barulho assustador de alguém abrindo a porta. Eu não vi quem era, pois estava muito escuro e não sabia se gritava ou se chorava de tanto medo. Isso não se faz com um ser humano tão fofo como eu. Ouvi a porta novamente sendo fechada e trancada a chave. Percebi que alguém estava se aproximando de mim, eu conseguia ouvir os passos e a respiração. Cada vez mais perto eu fui ficando mais desesperado por não conseguir ver nada ao meu redor.

De repente senti alguém me agarrando por trás, e gritei como uma menina. Mas por pouco tempo pq senti uma mão tapando minha boca me fazendo arregalar mais os olhos.

- shiiiiii, não grita Dave, sou eu. – disse a voz conhecida de Pierre sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Ai que susto Pierre do céu. Você bebeu? – perguntei virando-me de frente para ele.

- Ainda não, mas gostaria de beber uma parte de você. n/a: Pierre safadão

E então ele capturou meus lábios num beijo profundo e intenso. Eu sentia que ele estava diferente do normal, estava mais agitado e seus movimentos mais bruscos. Suas mãos passavam por todo meu corpo enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço fortemente, provavelmente ficaria uma marca ali, mas quem disse que eu me importava? O Pierre selvagem estava me agradando bastante, tenho que confessar que gostava de um pouco mais de força. Eu passava minhas mãos pelas suas costas, chegando até a barra da blusa e escorregando para baixo dela, arranhando-o. Ele me interrompeu se afastando um pouquinho de mim, tirando minha camiseta. Mordeu forte meu ombro lambendo em seguida o local, me deixando arrepiado. Voltou para meus lábios, dando mordidas fortes, e senti o gosto de sangue, meu sangue. Uau, ele tinha se empolgado mesmo, e eu dava gemidos baixinhos. Os movimentos seguintes foram rápidos demais, e eu percebi que ele havia se ajoelhado na minha frente e abria minha calça.

- Pie... – eu tentei falar, mas ele já tinha abaixado minha calça e minha samba canção me pondo em sua boca, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto.

Quando ele deu a primeira lambida na cabeça do meu pênis, eu quase desfaleci. Estava zonzo, e se não tivesse apoiado na parece com certeza eu cairia na hora em que ele me tomou por completo. Era tudo tão forte, tão intenso. Meus gemidos agora mais fortes - e quase descontrolados - pareciam dar mais estimulo a ele, que chupava, lambia, sugava toda a extensão do meu membro. Colocando mais velocidade no movimento, até que eu gozei em sua boca. Ele engoliu tudo, subindo pelo meu abdômen, meu peito, até chegar em minha boca. Com um beijo ele me virou, me fazendo ficar encostado de frente para a parede. Eu somente fechei meus olhos.

Ele segurou forte na minha cintura, e se pressionou contra mim. Sem preparação nenhuma, ele me penetrava lentamente. Apesar de não ser mais virgem, doía pra caralho, pois não tinha nenhum tipo de lubrificação. Quando já estava todo dentro de mim, ele esperou eu me acostumar com a sensação de invasão e logo começou os movimentos.

Movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido, enterrando seu rosto em minha nuca enquanto gemia baixinho em meu ouvido, ao contrario de mim que gemia cada vez mais alto. Em certo momento, ele parou, levantou uma das minhas pernas para facilitar o acesso à minha bunda n/a: sem querer brochar vocês, mas eu só puis isso porque a Gabi pediu. Com a outra mão ele me segurava pelo abdômen, e eu entrelaçava meus dedos aos seus, apertando forte a cada investida dele. Senti sua respiração cada vez mais pesada, e seus gemidos mais guturais e soube que ele já estava quase gozando. Queria terminar junto com ele, então levei minha mão até o meu pênis, para me masturbar. Senti a mão do Pierre por cima da minha, fazendo movimentos sincronizados e intensos. Com um último gemido mais alto que todos, eu tive meu orgasmo, e logo depois senti Pierre me preenchendo.

Com a respiração pesada, ele saiu de dentro de mim lentamente, mas ainda encostado em meu corpo, com o rosto em meu pescoço. Virei minha cabeça e beijei seus lábios calmamente. Ele se afastou de mim ainda um pouco ofegante, e eu senti uma brisa gelada denunciando a falta de contato. Virei-me para ele abrindo meus olhos e encarando-o sorrindo.

- Nossa Pie, você tava inspirado hoje hein. Mas como você conseguiu a chave?

- Eu entrei na sala do General Tuller enquanto ele tirava um cochilo, e peguei. – Ele deu um sorrisinho todo orgulhoso que me fez ter uma crise de riso. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir honey, tenho que devolver a chave antes que sintam a falta dela.

Eu assenti, procurando minhas roupas e as dele. Encontre-as rapidamente, entregando as de Pierre a ele, e vestindo as minhas. Com um ultimo beijo forte, ele saiu me deixando sozinho lá de novo.


	11. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

Fiquei ali, pensando em Pierre, será que ele conseguiu devolver as chaves sem ninguém ver? Acabei adormecendo depois de um longo tempo. Durante o meu longo sono, sonhei com Pierre, deveria ser um sonho lindo, mas não foi. Ele havia falecido em meus braços após seu pai lhe dar um tiro, pois havia descoberto que ele me amava e nós tínhamos um caso.

Acordei assustado, suando frio, imagino que gritei durante a noite, pois minha mãe havia dito que eu algumas vezes havia feito isso. Até que ouvi um barulho vindo da porta, resolvi esperar ali onde eu estava, apenas me sentei, olhei em direção a porta e vi o general Tuller:

- Desrosiers? – ele disse

- Sim senhor. – me levantei e bati continência.

- Refletiu sobre seu ato?

- Claro senhor, cheguei à conclusão que foi um dos piores erros da minha vida. n/a: nem tanto hein Diva, acho eu foi o melhor

- Muito bom Desrosiers, agora você está livre da detenção. Volte ao dormitório, se arrume rapidamente e se junte aos demais no pátio.

Não respondi nada, apenas me dirigi ao dormitório onde todos estavam. Pierre me olhou mordendo o lábio inferior, sorri maliciosamente e fui até o banheiro tomar uma ducha rápida, enquanto eles já estavam prontos e se dirigiam ao pátio.

Sai do banho após cinco minutos e me troquei rapidamente para logo me dirigir ao pátio. Quando cheguei lá todos já estavam enfileirados e então fui até a minha posição para ouvir o general Tuller dar as ordens.

- Hoje um dormitório competirá contra o outro, e assim por diante, até termos um dormitório vencedor. Será uma competição, simulando uma guerra, só que com balas de borracha porque a qualquer momento pode ter uma – disse o general.

Todos foram até o campo de batalha e então o general escolheu o nosso dormitório, o número 24n/a: hahahahahah, 24 é uma criatividade!!, para competir com o numero 19. entramos no campo e pegamos os coletes e capacetes, fomos para nosso lado do campo, e assim se deu o inicio da batalha. Começamos bem e cada minuto que passava melhorávamos mais, cada tiro que um membro n/a: uiii membro da equipe tomasse, ele era eliminado até sobrar apenas um da equipe. Estávamos em cinco, pois já havíamos perdido Pat, e a outra equipe com dois. Percebendo o nosso bom desempenho, olhei para Pierre e sorri, ele estava atrás de um muro para se proteger, e eu em outro. Ele me chamou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, não resisti, fui até lá e comecei a beijá-lo ferozmente. Ficamos lá por alguns minutos até que ouvimos alguém correndo para se esconder, paramos de nos beijar e olhamos para ver quem era, era Seb. Ele foi se esconder no muro onde eu estava antes. Ele nos olhou e disse baixinho:

- Até aqui?

Nós rimos e selamos nossos lábios, eu corri até um outro lugar, para assim ninguém reparar que eu passei um tempo lá com Pierre. Nesse dia, nós ganhamos a batalha e ficamos orgulhosos. Estávamos exaustos e então voltamos ao dormitório e tomamos uma boa ducha para poder relaxar. Durante o banho eu e Pierre ficávamos trocando olhares, mas nós não nos beijaríamos na frente de Pat, então esperamos ele terminar o banho, nos aproximamos e nos acariciamos.

Após alguns longos minutos saímos do banho e nos trocamos, Pierre deitou em sua cama exausto, o vi deitadinho e não resisti, fui até ele e lhe dei um longo selinho:

- Boa noite lindo! – eu disse.

Boa noite honey – ele respondeu com uma voz de sono e fechando os olhos.


	12. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

No dia seguinte acordamos no mesmo horário, mas foi um pouco diferente, fomos avisados pelo Brendon de que hoje nós iríamos fazer exames, e não precisávamos ir para o pátio, era para ir ao Ambulatório que ficava atrás da sala do General.

Chegando até lá, havia uma lista de chamada, eu era um dos primeiros, diferente de Pierre para a minha tristeza, como eu ia tirar sangue sem alguém para dar a mão para mim, isso era difícil, mas eu teria que superar, não posso ter um ataque no meio de um monte de machistas ridículos por causa de uma agulha.

Era a minha vez, Chuck já havia tirado o seu sangue e dito que não havia doido nada, mas pra mim isso não importa, porque tirar sangue dói de qualquer jeito. Entrei naquela bendita sala, lá havia um homem todo de branco com uma seringa na mão e vários vidrinhos ao seu lado, quando olhei aquilo pensei: "Se eu tirar tudo isso de sangue eu vou ficar desnutrido".

Sentei na cadeira, coloquei meu braço naquele negocio que não me interessa o nome, até que o cara veio amarrar aquela borrachinha que dói pra caralho! Então eu comecei a abrir e fechar minha mão para a veia saltar com maior facilidade, como se fosse preciso, branco do jeito que eu sou dá pra ver todas as veias.

O homem começou a introduzir a agulha na minha veia, minha expressão de dor era cada vez maior, até que ele me perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim - eu respondi enquanto dava um gemidinho de dor.

Ele fez uma cara de que não entendeu nada, mas continuou seu trabalho. Quando todos os vidrinhos já estavam cheios, ele me disse que eu podia me retirar. Saí de lá e vi Pierre, ele olhou para mim com uma cara que só ele sabe fazer e me disse:

- E ai honey, doeu muito?

- Claro! Você acha que é fácil sentir um corpo estranho no seu corpo? – eu lhe disse inocentemente

Ele me olhou com uma cara de pervertido máster e começou a rir, só depois que eu percebi o que havia dito e ri junto com ele. Saí de lá e fui até o dormitório onde Chuck estava sozinho.

Cheguei lá, Chuck estava sentado em sua cama olhando para baixo, fui até ele, e começamos a conversar:

- E ai David, como está o seu relacionamento com Pierre?

- Está tudo bem, o que me deixa muito feliz! – respondi alegremente me esquecendo um pouco daquela dor que me incomodava.

- Um dia eu quero ser feliz assim como vocês dois – ele disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça

- Que isso Chuck, o que você tem hoje?

- Acordei lembrando da minha ex, eu não entendo porque ela me traiu.

- Chuck, se ela te traiu ela não merece o seu amor, pensa nisso. Ela não gostava de verdade de você, pois se ela gostasse ela não teria feito isso – enquanto disse essas palavras vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Chuck, aquilo me comoveu de uma tal forma que o abracei forte.

- Obrigado David, eu precisava de umas palavras amigas – ele disse enquanto enxugava as próprias lágrimas.

- Magina, precisando eu estou aqui, é só chamar – ele sorriu e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que todos já estavam no dormitório, Chuck saiu do banheiro, agora bem melhor. Até que Jeff disse:

- O general mandou avisar que os resultados saem amanhã durante a manhã.

- Ok! Mas você sabe o porque desse exame? – Pierre perguntou enquanto me abraçava, nem ligando para os olhares mortais de Pat.

- Não sei não, amanhã perguntamos para ele – disse Jeff que era o mais responsável da turma.


	13. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

A sirene tocou, ainda estava escuro, levantei da minha cama, comecei a arrumá-la até que o general Tuller entrou no dormitório para a surpresa de todos.

- Os resultados já estão prontos e já passaram pelas mãos dos médicos. Após terminarem de se arrumar, por favor se dirijam até o ambulatório para pegá-los.

- Sim senhor – todos responderam batendo continência

- Bouvier, preciso falar com você, por favor me acompanhe até minha sala. E Lefebvre fica lá no ambulatório me esperando, vou conversar com Bouvier e assim que eu terminar passo lá para nos conversarmos também.

Eles ascenderam com a cabeça e o General Tuller se retirou, Pierre piscou para mim e o seguiu.

Do nada vejo Seb entrando no dormitório chorando, quando estou indo até ele sinto alguém me puxar, era Pie:

- Que foi Pierre, você não viu que eu estou ocupado agora, o Seb está chorando!

- Honey, eu preciso falar com você e tem que ser agora!

- Agora não dá, mas tarde a gente conversa – eu disse enquanto me virei indo até Seb. Não olhei para trás. Pierre deve ter ficado chateado, mas ele tem que entender que o Seb que foi quem nos apoiou e naquele momento ele estava precisando de ajuda.

- Seb, o que está acontecendo? – disse olhando nos seus olhos

-David...é...que...- ele falou entre soluços e desabou a chorar apoiado em meu ombro.

- Calma Seb, respira, não se preocupa em me contar, se acalma então depois você me conta o que está acontecendo.

Seb aos poucos foi relaxando enquanto eu o abraçava, nos separamos ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse:

- David, eu tenho hemofilia, aquela doença que você sangra até morrer. – me assustei com o que Seb havia me dito, mas não podia demonstrar isso a ele, nós éramos amigos e eu devia o ajudar em todos os momentos.

Fiquei ali algumas horas acalmando Seb, até que lembrei que Pie estava querendo falar comigo, e resolvi ir atrás dele. O procurei pela academia inteira, no ambulatório, nos banheiros, no pátio e nada de achar Pierre.

Resolvi ir falar com o General Tuller, fui até sua sala, lá estava Tuller, bati na porta que estava entreaberta e entrei.

- General?

- Sim Desrosiers! O que deseja? – ele respondeu atencioso

- O senhor sabe me informar onde o Bouvier está?

- Claro, ele voltou para a sua casa.

- O que? – eu respondi desesperado.

- É isso mesmo. O pai dele tem um tumor no cérebro e está no hospital, ele teve que voltar. – Ele disse enquanto eu me desesperava mais ainda. – Mas porque tanto interesse hein?

- É que eu e os meus companheiros de dormitório sentimos a sua falta e eu fui o encarregado de vir até aqui para lhe perguntar.

- Entendido, agora você pode se retirar.

Saí de lá em desespero sem saber para onde ir. Fui tentando encontrar o dormitório, mas não tinha noção da onde era, não me lembrava de mais nada, ao não ser de Pierre. Cenas de nós dois juntos passavam pela minha cabeça, até que encostei na parede, fui escorregando até sentar no chão, fiquei lá pensando e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Então senti uma mão encostar no meu ombro, olhei pra cima e vi que era o Chuck. Ele perguntou:

- O que que aconteceu?

- O Pie...foi embora, e eu nem pude falar com ele quando ele me disse que precisava falar comigo – disse chorando

- Mas por que ele foi embora? – ele disse sem entender

- O pai dele está no hospital com um tumor no cérebro.

- Calma David, vocês ainda vão se encontrar foram feitos um para o outro.

Me acalmei um pouco, então ele me pegou pela mão e me levou até o dormitório. Chegando lá deitei na cama de Pierre abraçando seu travesseiro para sentir um pouco de seu perfume, e assim me sentir um pouco melhor, enquanto estava deitado ouvia Chuck contando a história para os demais.

Passei a noite em claro, pois sabia que quando acordasse não veria aquela carinha linda me dando um beijo de bom dia.


	14. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Era hora do almoço, eu nem conseguia comer, não tinha fome, sem Pierre eu não tinha vontade de nada eu precisava dele ao meu lado. Dei algumas garfadas naquela comida nojenta, que era sempre a mesma, só para não perceberem que eu e Pie tínhamos alguma coisa e eu estava assim por causa dele.

Brendon foi até o refeitório, avisou todos de que o General Tuller nos esperava no pátio para dar uma noticia muito importante, o que fez todos se olharem estranhamente sem entender nada, após a sobremesa que era aquela gelatina de uva horrível, fomos até lá.

Chegando lá estava o General Tuller e mais outros homens importantes do exercito na qual eu não conhecia, não eram da nossa academia. O general estava com uma cara que não me agradava muito, ele já era serio mas hoje ele estava muito mais.

- Soldados!!! Hoje será um dia inesquecível em suas vidas- claro né o Pie não está aqui, para de pensar David e presta atenção no que o general fala.

Todos estavam atentos ninguém tirava os olhos dele, estavam com medo, com alegria, não sabiam o que sentir, afinal não sabiam qual era a tal noticia.

- Hoje recebi a notícia que em alguns dias começara uma guerra no nosso país, portanto alguns de vocês serão convocados a ir para a parte sul do país que é por onde os invasores entrarão.

Todos ficaram assustados, mas com esperança de ganhar a guerra e honrar o país. O General falou que só alguns seriam convocados e eu não queria ser, pois o que queria mesmo era sair de lá o mais rápido possível para ir encontrar com Pierre, em qualquer lugar, daria a volta ao mundo para encontrá-lo e dizer a ele que o amo. Então ouvi o General dizer:

- Eu já escolhi os soldados que iram para guerra, fiquem atentos, pois só direi uma vez cada nome! – Nesse momento comecei a tremer e nem sabia no que pensar.

Comecei a ouvir os nomes e nenhum era o meu, comecei a ficar empolgado, seriam 200 escolhidos e ele já havia dito uns 190 pelas minhas contas, mas Jeff, Chuck e Pat foram convocados, continuei a escutar atentamente esperançoso. Até que o General diz:

- E o último escolhido é: Pierre Charles Bouvier.

- General, ele teve que voltar pra casa por motivos familiares – disse Brendon.

- Obrigado por me lembrar Brendon! Então teremos que escolher mais um para substituí-lo, bom eu vou escolher... – Fiquei apreensivo, mas não muito, pois tive a sorte de não ser escolhido entre 300 homens, não seria agora que o General diria meu nome, quando ouvi:

"David Phillipe Desrosiers."

Estremeci e fechei os olhos. Eu teria que ir para a guerra, com o risco de morrer e nunca mais ver Pierre e minha família. Eu não teria a chance de me explicar com Pierre cara a cara, não teria a chance de beijar seus lábios de novo. De senti-lo dentro de mim, fazendo parte de mim, me amando e me deixando ama-lo.

Estava sendo pessimista, pode não acontecer nada na guerra e eu voltar são e salvo para os braços de Pierre. Mas e se eu não voltar? Tenho que pensar num meio de dizer a ele que eu o amo mais que a minha própria vida, tenho que deixa-lo saber que ele foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

- Acho que já sei o que fazer. – eu pensei em voz alta. Alguns cadetes olharam pra mim pensando que eu estava ficando louco falando sozinho. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco louco mesmo.

_Dia da viagem_

Estava no quarto terminando de arrumar minha farda enquanto conversava com Seb. Ele iria ficar por causa da hemofilia. Um soldado hemofílico, que no primeiro tiro que tomasse morreria pela perda excessiva de sangue não teria utilidade nenhuma na guerra. Terminei de ajeitar tudo, arrumei o cadarço do meu coturno, chequei o meu revolver colocando-o na cintura e me virei para Seb.

- Seb, eu preciso que você me faça um favor.

- Claro David. Qual favor?

- Se alguma coisa acontecer na guerra, e eu não voltar você poderia entregar essa carta para o Pierre? – eu falei estendendo o envelope branco simples, apenas escrito Pierre Bouvier na frente. Seb pegou apreensivo.

- Não vai acontecer nada com você David, fica tranqüilo.

- Seb, me prometa que entregará, por favor! – eu falei olhando-o nos olhos. Os meus já estavam marejados.

- Eu prometo David. – ele disse, segurando as lagrimas que estavam quase caindo de seus olhos também.

Eu o abracei forte, e ele correspondeu soluçando, finalmente se entregando as suas lagrimas.

- Obrigada por tudo Seb. Você não sabe como eu agradeço por ter conhecido você. – eu disse com a voz embargada, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

- Obrigada você David. O que seria dos exercícios matinais sem você caindo na poça de lama sempre? Seria um porre. – ele falou dando uma risada baixinha, tentando nos divertir um pouco, sem muito sucesso. – Dê o melhor de si lá ok? E lembre-se que você sempre vai ter para onde voltar.

- Eu sei Seb, muito obrigado de verdade. – eu disse me soltando do abraço e secando minhas lágrimas.

Olhei para o relógio que tinha na parede do dormitório e vi que já estava na hora de ir para o pátio, e depois subir nos caminhões que nos levariam para o lugar da batalha. Seb me acompanhou até o pátio, onde nos encontramos os outros. Eles se despediram de Seb, fazendo aquele discurso de agradecimentos que eu fiz. O general apareceu lá na frente e chamou nossa atenção.

- E hoje é o grande dia soldados. Vamos lutar pelo nosso país, e vencer essa guerra. Vamos ter perdas sim, mas não nos deixaremos abalar agora, cuidem-se e voltarão sãos e salvos. Eu acredito em vocês, o país acredita em vocês, suas famílias acreditam em vocês. Lutem por eles, lutem por vocês. Essa guerra é de vocês, ganhem-na. Orgulhem-se, e boa sorte.

Quando ele acabou de falar, todos fizeram muito barulho, gritos, assobios, e palmas. Meus pais e minha irmã vieram se despedir de mim também. Foi emocionante, até meu pai chorou, falando para eu voltar para ele inteiro sem faltar nenhuma parte de meu corpo, numa espécie de brincadeira e minha mãe deu um tapa nele falando que aquela não era hora de brincadeiras. Jullie me abraçou e falou que me amava, essa talvez foi a coisa mais emocionante, pois ela nunca havia dito isso tão abertamente e principalmente chorando.

Depois de todas as despedidas eu entrei na fila para pegar uma arma e entrar no ônibus. Coloquei meu capacete, peguei um dos rifles que estavam lá e subi no caminhão sem olhar para trás. Pensei em Pierre, iria viver para vê-lo de novo e viver ao seu lado. Sorri com a visão de nós dois morando juntos, eu queria que isso acontecesse por isso iria lutar e não morreria nessa maldita guerra. Iria voltar para Pierre e dizer a ele que o amo todos os dias até o fim da minha vida.


	15. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Pierre pov

Entrei naquele táxi na qual o General havia pedido pra eu poder voltar pra casa. Não sabia com o que me preocupar, se com meu pai que sempre me deu todo o apoio pra tudo que eu queria, agora era a minha vez de fazer tudo por ele, eu podia perdê-lo e eu nunca gostaria que isso acontecesse, ele é meu pai, meu herói. Ou se com David que na verdade eu nem sabia se me amava, porque que ele não quis falar comigo? Se ele me amasse de verdade ele preferiria falar comigo do que com o Seb, mas meu amor por ele é muito grande e verdadeiro não posso me magoar com algo que eu nem sei porque aconteceu!

Algumas horas se passaram, cheguei em casa, porem ninguém estava lá, havia apenas um bilhete em cima da minha cama escrito o nome e o endereço do hospital onde meu pai estava.

Entrei no banheiro tomei um banho rápido, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi no meu armário, peguei meu carro e fui até o tal hospital. Durante o caminho meus pensamentos se dividiam novamente entre meu pai e David, mas agora não há mais como falar com David, a academia não possui telefone e mesmo assim eu não teria o que falar para o general, o motivo no qual eu gostaria de falar com David.

Cheguei ao hospital, fui na recepção e perguntei:

- Por favor, você pode me informar em que quarto se encontra o Sr. Robert Bouvier?

- Sim, ele está no quarto 741.

- Obrigado – Sai da recepção e fui até o elevador mais próximo, ele demorava a chegar e a minha ansiedade em ver meu pai era cada vez maior, enfim ele chegou, entrei e apertei o botão que indicava o 7º andar. O elevador não parou, subiu direto pra minha satisfação.

Cheguei lá, fui procurando o quarto 741, eram muitos mas logo achei, bati na porta e entrei, lá estava meu pai deitado na maca bem debilitado, a seu lado no sofá estava minha mãe e minha tia. Cumprimentei-as e fui até meu pai, que me disse:

- Filho, eu nem acredito que você está aqui!!!

- É pai, logo que eu soube vim correndo, o senhor acha que eu continuaria lá sabendo o seu estado? Nunca.

- Mas filho, eu estou bem, amanha chega o resultado do exame e você verá que eu não tenho nada.

- Eu acho ótimo esse seu bom astral, porque o que se deseja acontece. Como o senhor se sentiu durante o exame? – perguntei curioso

- Bem, só tive que tomar contraste e me senti um pouco enjoado depois, mas nada de mais – respondeu tranqüilo.

- Que bom, fico feliz que o senhor não tenha se sentido mal, pois já ouvi umas historias sobre esses contrastes que não me agradam muito.

Dormi ali, conversando com meu pai, deitado no sofá, minha mãe e minha tia já haviam voltado para casa, minha mãe estava cansada, coitada, passou todos os dias ao lado do meu pai, ela nem dormia direito.

Meu pai parecia feliz por eu estar ali com ele, dando todo o apoio possível como ele fazia comigo, sempre quando pequeno eu ia para o hospital, era muito levado, vivia batendo a cabeça e levando pontos.

Acordei com a enfermeira entrando no quarto para trazer o café da manha a ele, ele já havia acordado, mas não me chamou. Assim que a enfermeira saiu do quarto meu pai me disse:

- Pierre, quem é David?

- É...David? Porque? – perguntei sem entender nada e com um pouco de medo da reação de meu pai.

- É que você falou o nome dele durante a noite.

- Pai, é que lá na academia eu o conheci, e percebi que entre a gente tinha algo de especial. – falei de cabeça baixa sentando na maca e com muito medo.

- Você está querendo dizer que você se relacionou com um homem?

- Sim pai.

- Eu já imaginava!

- Imaginava?

- Claro filho, e pode contar comigo, qual for a escolha que você fizer eu vou aceitá-la, pois você é meu filho eu querendo ou não, e eu te amo. – senti meus olhos se umedecerem e uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Também te amo pai! – respondi enquanto me debruçava para lhe dar um abraço.

Aquele dia foi muito especial pra mim, quem iria imaginar que um militar aceitaria que seu filho fosse homessexual. Enquanto estávamos ali juntos e conversando o médico entrou no quarto com um envelope na mão, fui até o sofá, então ele começou a falar:

- Bom, analisando seu exame, vimos que esse tumor é benigno! – o medico disse sorrindo.

- Nossa que bom doutor – disse meu pai – eu já posso ir embora hoje?

- Calma Sr. Bouvier, o senhor precisara ficar aqui no hospital mais uma semana tomando uma medicação na veia, e assim já poderá ir para casa e vida normal.

Eu fiquei tão feliz que fui até o médico e o dei um grande abraço, que foi retribuído por ele. Então disse:

- Muito obrigado Doutor, não sei nem como agradecê-lo.

- Magina, não fiz nada além do meu trabalho – ele disse sem graça.

Liguei correndo para minha mãe para dar a noticia, quando contei a ela, ela ficou tão feliz que deu um grito que me ensurdeceu, desliguei o telefone para voltar a conversar com meu pai, enquanto ela se dirigia ao hospital.

- Pai, como eu conto para a mamãe que sou homossexual? – perguntei

- Pierre querido, pode deixar isso comigo. – ele respondeu direto – agora volte para casa e descanse, eu fico aqui esperando sua mãe chegar, pode ir.

Dei tchau a meu pai, fui até o estacionamento, peguei meu carro e voltei para casa, feliz por meu pai estar bem e ter me aceitado, mas muito mal, por estar sem o David, o grande amor da minha vida.


	16. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Voltei para casa e fui direto para meu quarto, pois não tinha ninguém em casa. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos pensando em David, para variar um pouquinho. Pensava em como ele estaria lá na academia ou se ele sentia minha falta.

Gostaria de falar com ele, nem que fosse só por alguns segundos. Precisava ouvir a voz dele, sentia falta de acordar e vê-lo ali na cama ao lado, com aquela cara de sono e com a voz embargada me falando "Bom dia Pie" enquanto coçava os olhos. Sorri ao lembrar dessa cena, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria vê-lo de novo. Adormeci algum tempo depois, estava cansado, dormir em hospitais não era muito aconchegante.

Quando acordei lembro do lindo sonho que havia tido com David, não acreditei que tinha sido um sonho, era tão real e ao mesmo tempo perfeito, como a nossa vida iria ser depois que ele saísse da academia e nós morássemos juntos. Pare de pensar nisso Pierre Vou ligar a TV para ver se consigo me distrair e pensar um pouco menos em David.

Quando ligo a TV, percebo que não tem nada de bom passando, então deixo no canal de noticiários e me esparramo no sofá enquanto ouço as noticias que me interessam, de repente quase pego no sono novamente, quando escuto a palavra GUERRA. Me levanto rapidamente e aumento a TV

" _Hoje foi declarado oficialmente que o país está em guerra, tropas do exercito já estão a caminho da fronteira para assim protegerem o nosso país, cerca de 200 soldados foram ontem pra lá e a qualquer momento voltaremos com outras informações sobre o confronto". _

Comecei a me desesperar, o David pode estar lá no meio dos soldados, eu posso perdê-lo. NÃO, comecei a chorar descontroladamente, só de pensar nessa hipótese, isso não poderia acontecer, quando encontro a minha alma gêmea algo tem que atrapalhar.

- Porque? – gritei histericamente me debruçando no chão, comecei a dar socos no chão e acabei deixando minha mão vermelha, mas não me importava com isso, o importante naquele momento era saber como e onde o David estava.

Ainda deitado no chão, em posição fetal, eu chorava silenciosamente. Cada lágrima que saia dos meus olhos ardiam fundo na alma. Não tinha nada para fazer. Falar com o general Tuller não dava, nem voltar para a academia. Tinha que ficar e cuidar do que seus pais precisassem, tinha tirado licença de uma semana do exército.

Queria tanto ter avisado David de que estava partindo aquele dia, queria ter dado um beijo de despedida nele, queria ter tido a chance de dizer 'Eu te amo' de novo. Mas não, não fiz nada disso e agora ele deve estar lutando na guerra, que eu provavelmente também estaria. A sensação de se sentir perdido e não ter noção pra onde ir é a pior do mundo. E eu estou assim, completamente perdido.

Sentando-me no chão e apoiando minhas costas no sofá, eu joguei minha cabeça para trás fechando os olhos. Minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía. Sequei minhas lágrimas e me levantei. Não adiantava nada chorar agora, e eu acredito veementemente que nada vai acontecer com o meu Dave.

Levantei-me e fui até a cozinha. Trêmulo, peguei a jarra de água na geladeira e coloquei num copo para me acalmar. Funcionou até certo ponto, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele e no seu sorriso, e mais lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos. Respirei fundo sorvendo mais um gole de água, tinha que manter o controle e ser forte. Eu confio em Dave, eu sabia que ele iria voltar para mim.


	17. Capítulo 15

Passou uma semana e meu pai voltou pra casa, estava feliz por meu pai estar curado, mas não tão feliz assim, sempre que me lembrava de David uma lágrima escorria pelo meu rosto, e isso não era legal, minha família toda feliz vinha me perguntar o motivo do meu choro, eu num sabia explicar, apenas lembrava mais de Dave e voltava a chorar cada vez mais.

Um dia após meu pai ter voltado pra casa minha família fez um almoço para comemorar a saúde de meu pai, fiquei um pouco melhor nesse dia, pois me divertiria com meus primos.

Passado umas 2 horas que minha família estava reunida, recebo uma visita surpresa, era Seb, que saudade que estava dele, quando minha mãe me avisou sai correndo e deixei todo mundo falando sozinho. Eu precisava falar com ele e se ele soubesse algo sobre David.

Chegando lá na porta dei um abraço bem forte em Seb, tentava suprir o carinho que me faltou todos esses dias, mas não adiantava precisava dos braços de David, o soltei, dei um belo sorriso e o convidei para entrar e almoçar com a gente, mas ele me disse:

- Não Pierre, obrigado, só preciso conversar com você em particular. Posso?

- Claro, vamos até meu quarto – respondi apreensivo.

Subimos até meu quarto, sentei em minha cama e Seb sentou ao meu lado, bem próximo de mim, olhei em seus olhos e percebi que estavam cheios de água, não estava entendendo nada, mas já estava ficando nervoso.

- Seb o que está acontecendo? Me fala por favor – eu disse olhando em seus olhos e me emocionando.

Pie, aqui deve estar as respostas para suas perguntas – ele me disse entregando uma carta.

Peguei o envelope da mão de Seb e vi escrito no envelope: Para Pierre Bouvier, o abri rapidamente, chegando até a rasgá-lo, mas não me importava o envelope e sim a carta que estava dentro. Comecei a lê-la.

"_Pie,_

_Se você estiver lendo essa carta é porque algo aconteceu comigo. Estou aqui naquele banheiro, nosso banheiro, escrevendo essa carta pra você. Daqui a dois dias talvez, eu vá lutar na guerra e nunca mais verei seu rosto. Eu me arrependi tanto de não ter ouvido você aquele dia, eu soube que seu pai ficou doente, espero que ele tenha melhorado. Eu acho que você pensou que eu não ligo pra você e seus problemas, mas acredite Pierre, eu ligo e muito. Ligo, simplesmente porque eu amo você mais do que eu poderia amar alguém. Eu amo seu jeito de falar, amo seu jeito de rir de alguma besteira que eu falo, amo quando você me olha com aquele olhar inundado de todos os tipos bons de sentimentos. Eu via em seus olhos tudo aquilo que você não falava, e espero que você tenha visto nos meus também. _

_Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito e que tenha te magoado. Não foi a intenção machucar você. Me desculpe, principalmente, por fazer você ter que ler essa carta e não falar todas essas coisas olhando em seus olhos. Mas eu quero que você saiba, que eu lutei até o último minuto dessa guerra, com a força que você me deu. Você fez de mim uma pessoa melhor Pierre, e eu agradeço pra sempre. _

_Te amar e ser amado por você me fez bem, e eu lutei nessa guerra por você. Eu lutei para voltar pra você e para nós vivermos nossa vida juntos, como havíamos combinado lembra?Me desculpe por isso também, por ter estragado todos os nossos planos._

_De agora em diante Pie, você vai seguir sua vida. Eu quero que você seja feliz, espero que você supere isso e que eu seja apenas uma lembrança boa no seu passado. _

_Eu te amo para todo o sempre. _

_Do sempre seu, Dave_."

Terminei de ler a carta, agora soluçava, Seb estava sem reação, ele realmente não sabia o que me dizer, ele virou-se para mim e me deu um forte abraço, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Eu sinto muito! – desabei a chorar enquanto o abraçava.

Respirei fundo e lhe perguntei:

- Mas como Seb, como???

- Ele estava tentando invadir o território oponente, assim como os demais, mas eles não sabiam que ali havia minas terrestres, ali era um campo minado, ele infelizmente acabou pisando em uma mina, e foi assim que ele acabou falecendo. – eu só chorava não conseguia dizer nada, apenas abraçava-o e chorava em seus ombros.

Seb passou algumas horas ali, me dando apoio quando eu mais precisei. Infelizmente ele teve que ir embora, já era tarde, mas ele me disse:

- Pierre, você sabe onde me encontrar, qualquer coisa é só me ligar que eu venho correndo para ampará-lo. – Confirmei com a cabeça, lhe dei o último abraço e o levei até a porta. Após ele sair subi correndo até meu quarto, abracei meu travesseiro e voltei a chorar loucamente.

Alguns dias depois disso, Seb me ligou avisando que o velório e o enterro simbólicos de todos os soldados que morreram na guerra seria daqui a dois dias. Em dois dias, eu estaria dando o adeus definitivo ao Dave.


	18. Epílogo

3ª pessoa

Olhando em volta e via tantos rostos conhecidos. Rostos conhecidos, rostos desgastados em um lugar desgastado. E suas lágrimas enchendo seus olhos sem expressão alguma. Ele andava de cabeça baixa, tentando esconder e afogar seu sofrimento. Mas era inevitável, todos percebiam o quanto ele estava sofrendo, o quanto ele morria a cada pequeno passo que dava na direção do seu destino. Este era um aglomerado de pessoas, algumas de fardas outras de preto, em volta de algumas guirlandas de flores coloridas e um padre. Vestido com calça e paletó pretos, e uma camisa azul escura ele andava com as mãos no bolso da calça. Não usava óculos, não queria mascarar seus sentimentos, queria estar limpo.

Chegou perto de alguns dos de farda e cumprimentou quem ele conhecia. Posicionou-se ao lado de seus companheiros de quarto e começou a prestar atenção no que o padre dizia, mas logo seus pensamentos já vagavam distante nas lembranças do passado.

Lembranças do sorriso bonito, os olhos brilhantes, as mãos perfeitas e o cabelo impecável inundavam sua mente, fazendo assim com que as lágrimas ardessem nos olhos. Segurou-se, não seria fraco, não agora e não de novo. Seria apenas quem Dave queria que ele fosse, uma pessoa feita de lembranças e sentimentos. É difícil explicar porque nem ele entendia, apenas sabia que era assim que teria de ser. Viu os caixões vazios de um corpo, mas cheios de pertences serem enterrados, viu a foto dele no meio de uma guirlanda e atrás de um caixão branco que descia num buraco e, com cuidado era coberto pela terra escura, enquanto a salva de tiros era dada pelos militares que ali estavam. E era aquele o fim de seus sonhos e seus objetivos. Aquele era o fim de sua felicidade. Sem poder se segurar mais, ele deixou-se sucumbir às lágrimas, que rolavam por sua face livremente agora que não eram mais proibidas.

Tempos depois ele sentiu um peso em seu braço, olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos azuis de Seb embaçados de lágrimas reclusas.

- Pierre, já acabou. – ele disse numa voz fraca. Pierre apenas assentiu, tinha percebido que havia acabado. Só que queria ficar mais ali, queria chegar mais perto do que seria o único símbolo da passagem de David pela vida. – Você quer que eu te espere?

Ele suspirou, e fez que não com a cabeça. Voltaria sozinho para sua casa, ainda precisava arrumar algumas coisas para voltar ao quartel e terminar de prestar o serviço militar. Doía tanto pensar em voltar e não ter mais a companhia de David, pensar em acordar de manhã e não ter ele ali do lado. Teria que re-aprender a viver sua vida sem David ao seu lado lhe dando a força necessária para levantar de uma queda.

Ainda chorava enquanto observava a lápide por entre as pessoas que saiam silenciosamente do cemitério. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de lá, sentia-se tão vazio e impotente em relação a sua própria vida. Mal sentiu quando alguém parava ao seu lado também olhando para a lápide. Olhou e viu ali uma mulher de meia idade, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados segurando um lenço em uma mão e a outra fechada em volta de algo.

- Você é Pierre Bouvier? – ela perguntou baixinho

- Sim senhora. – ele respondeu espantado, olhando-a e percebendo que conhecia ela de algum lugar.

Ela virou seu olhar até encontrar com o dele e sorriu. Um sorriso extremamente belo. Ele conhecia aquele sorriso, ele já havia acordado com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto de outra pessoa. Ela prestava atenção em cada traço dele.

- Acredito que você já deve ter alguma idéia de quem eu sou, seus olhos dizem que você sabe. – ela falou olhando em seus olhos, lendo-os profundamente. – Sou a Sra. Desrosiers, Pierre, mãe do David.

Ele não conseguia dizer nada, apenas olhava para a mulher ao seu lado que parecia tanto com David.

- Seus olhos têm o mesmo brilho dos dele. – ele conseguiu dizer num sussurro enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de novo. Ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Sempre disseram que eu e ele tínhamos sorrisos parecidos, mas nunca falaram dos olhos. Gostei de saber que nós tínhamos mais coisas em comum. – ela falou voltando seu olhar para a lápide. – Meu filho me falou de você, Pierre.

Ele não falou nada, apenas abaixou seu olhar para os pés ouvindo o que ela.

- Ele me falou que tinha conhecido a pessoa mais maravilhosa da face da terra, Pierre Bouvier. Ele me mandou uma carta quando estava na guerra explicando o que vocês tinham, sua letra ficou até mais caprichada quando ele escreveu sobre você.

- Se não for me intrometer, o que ele dizia na carta que envolvia a mim?

- Que você era a melhor pessoa que ele já havia conhecido, que queria voltar logo para vocês poderem morar juntos e viverem a vida do jeito de vocês. – ela falou o fazendo sorrir com a lembrança.

- Ele me pediu para te entregar isso... – ela estendeu a mão que estava fechada e a abriu, mostrando uma corrente prateada com um pingente em D. – Ele o usava sempre, dizia que dava sorte. Tinha um significado muito grande para ele, não sei como ele o deixou em casa quando foi pra academia. Bem, agora é seu e faça dele o que bem entender.

Ele ainda olhava extasiado para a corrente, mas logo teve sua atenção voltada para a mulher agora à sua frente que pegou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Ele amava muito você, Pierre. Mais do que seus olhos dizem que você sabe. Nunca se esqueça que ele vai estar pra sempre com você, não importa qual caminho você tome na vida, ele sempre vai estar amando você.

E então ela saiu, sem dizer mais nada, deixando-o sozinho ali de novo. Com a corrente bem segura na mão, ele se aproximou da lápide e ficou olhando os dizeres lá gravados:

_David Phillippe Desrosiers, 1980 - 1998. Um soldado que nunca desistiu da batalha, guiado por sua coragem lutou até o fim. Descanse em paz._

Agachando-se ele levou uma das mãos e passou os dedos na pedra fria sentindo-se mais vazio do que nunca. Com os olhos embaciados, e a voz embargada ele começou a falar:

- Hey, Dave. – ele disse dando uma pausa – Ai meu deus, eu estou me sentindo tão estúpido agora falando com um pedaço de pedra num lugar que nem seu corpo está. Mas o que eu posso fazer não é mesmo?

Ele suspirou, e pegou uma golfada de ar. Limpou a garganta mais uma vez e continuou:

- Você não voltou para mim Dave, e eu sinto tanto por isso. Será que um dia você poderá me perdoar por ter deixado você pensar que eu não te amava? Por ter deixado você cair na escuridão quando tropeçou pela falta de luz? – ele agora sentia as lágrimas quentes lavarem seu rosto e sua alma – Eu sinto tanto orgulho de você Dave. Você sempre conseguiu ouvir a voz lembrando quem nós somos. Você foi tão corajoso, e é sua coragem que eu vou seguir para poder continuar sem você.

Soluçou e abaixou o olhar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Seu peito doía absurdamente, seu coração vazio clamava por um preenchimento imediato que ele sabia que nunca mais viria.

- Eu continuarei David, por você. – ele conseguiu falar. – Mas não me peça para amar outro alguém. Você foi e é o único para mim, eu sempre sentirei seu cheiro empreguinado em mim, e você sempre estará habitando meus sonhos.

Levantou-se e respirou fundo limpando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em escorrer.

- Eu amo você David, eu juro. E eu sei que você vai estar comigo para sempre, não se preocupe. Apenas, descanse.

E então, sem mais nenhuma palavra, sem mais nenhuma lágrima, ele deu as costas à lápide e deu seu primeiro passo no caminho que escolheu para si. Agente nunca se preocupa com o que foi, apenas com o que poderia ter sido. Às vezes as escolhas certas são afogadas pelo medo de errar, a tensão está entre quem você é e quem você poderia ter sido. E se agente apenas aproveitasse das circunstâncias impostas a nós? As coisas seriam mais fáceis ou apenas mais complicadas? Para onde você vai quando foge de você mesmo?

Ouça a voz chamando você, lembrando-o de quem realmente é e então seja forte esta noite.

Bem-vindo ao Mundo. Bem-vindo à existência. Não feche os olhos, essa é sua vida e você é quem quer ser.


End file.
